Ino Yamanaka
Mutter |manga=34 |anime=1 |film=1. Shippuuden-Film |special=Konoha no Sato no Dai Undoukai |spiel=Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 |beruf=Shinobi/Medizin-Ninja |Ninja-ID=012604 |nrang=Chunin |genin=12 |chunin=14 |jonin= |meister=Asuma Sarutobi, Tsunade |schüler= |fähigkeit=Yamanaka Hiden medizinische Jutsus besitzt die Kanchi-Fähigkeit |elemente= |waffen= |sonstiges= |srang=0 |arang=2 |brang=6 |crang=9 |drang=23 }} Allgemeines Ino Yamanaka ist eine Kunoichi aus Konohagakure und Mitglied des Yamanaka-Clans. Sie ist mit Shikamaru Nara und Choji Akimichi im Team 10 unter Asuma Sarutobi. Unter ihren Altersgenossen gilt sie als etwas oberflächlich und auf Äußerlichkeiten fixiert und ihre große Rivalin ist Sakura Haruno, mit der sie in allen Lebenslagen konkurriert. Ihre Spezialität sind die Hiden des Yamanaka-Clans, mit denen sie Gedankenkontroll-Jutsus ausführen kann. Erscheinung thumb|left|Ino als Kind Ino ist sehr auf ihr Äußeres bedacht und sich ihres guten Aussehens durchaus bewusst, weshalb sie mitunter eine abwertende Haltung gegenüber körperlich nicht so gut ausgestatteten Menschen, vor allem Choji, an den Tag legt und ihn wegen seines Äußeren aufzieht. Sie glaubt, dass Jungen sich nur zu schlanken Frauen hingezogen fühlen, weshalb sie ständig Diät hält und einen kleinen Schlankheitswahn entwickelt hat. Sie hat azurblaue Augen und langes blondes Haar, was sie sich zwischenzeitlich abschneidet, um den Kampf gegen Sakura zu gewinnen. Als Genin trägt sie von ihren Knien aufwärts Bandagen am Körper und darüber einen lilafarbenen Rock. Sie trägt ein bauchfreies, ärmelloses Oberteil mit einem sehr weitläufigen Kragen und an ihren Armen ein weißes Ärmelpaar. Ihr Stirnband trägt sie als Gürtel um den Bauch gebunden und hat daran ihre Shurikentasche befestigt. Die Tasche für ihre Kunai trägt sie am linken Bein. Als Chunin hat sich ihr Outfit nicht wesentlich verändert, nur sind die Bandagen verschwunden und sie zeigt nun wesentlich mehr Bauch, Arm und Bein als früher. Der Kragen ihres Oberteils ist enger geworden, die Ärmel sind verschwunden und ihr Stirnband trägt sie nun gar nicht mehr, dafür aber die Ohrringe, die sie von ihrem Sensei Asuma geschenkt bekam. Charakter Ino erscheint auf den ersten Blick oberflächlich, was vor allem daran liegt, dass sie andere Menschen, nur nach dem Äußeren zu beurteilen scheint und sich aufgrund ihres guten Aussehens auch über andere stellt, so ärgert sie Choji des Öfteren wegen seiner Figur und sagt ihm, dass er so nie eine Freundin bekommen würde. Sie selbst arbeitet hart für ihr Äußeres und nutzt ihren Körper auch zu ihrem Vorteil, so versucht sie während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung Neji zu verführen, wenn auch mit bescheidenem Erfolg. Sie hat einen sehr kompetitiven Charakter, der sich vor allem in ihrer Rivalität mit Sakura äußert, gegen die sie niemals verlieren will, ob als Ninja oder als Frau. Sie ist jedoch sensibler, als es zunächst den Anschein hat, so macht sie sich große Sorgen um ihre Teamkollegen und kommt nach der gescheiterten Sasuke-Rettungsmission zuerst Choji im Krankenhaus besuchen oder integrierte in ihrer Kindheit die schüchterne Sakura und verhalf ihr zu mehr Selbstvertrauen. Auch scheint sie eine größere Menschenkennerin zu sein, als man es von ihr erwarten würde, da sie allein an der Handfläche den Beruf eines Menschen erkennen kann und Menschen ihrer Psyche nach Blumen zuordnen kann, Fähigkeiten, die sich durch langjährige Arbeit im Blumenladen ihrer Eltern entwickelt hat. Sie scheint etwas darunter zu leiden, dass ihr Vater ihr das Gefühl gibt, dass er sie nicht akzeptiert wie sie ist und lieber einen Jungen bekommen hätte. Verhältnis zu Sakura thumb|left|Sakura und Ino werden Rivalinnen In ihrer Kindheit war Sakura ihre beste Freundin. Ino verteidigte sie, wenn sie andere Kinder aufgrund ihrer großen Stirn hänselten, und integrierte die schüchterne Sakura in die Gruppe der jungen Mädchen. Es lässt sich sagen, dass dieser positive Einfluss Sakura zu mehr Selbstvertrauen verhalf und ihren Charakter prägte. Als Sakura älter wurde, erfuhr sie, dass sie und Ino ein Auge auf den gleichen Jungen geworfen hatten, nämlich Sasuke Uchiha. Ein paar Tage später gab Sakura ihrer langjährigen Freundin Ino das Haarband zurück, was sie von dieser einst, als Symbol ihrer Freundschaft bekam. Sie bestätigte damit, dass ihre Freundschaft nun beendet sei und sie ab jetzt als Rivalinnen gleichwertig um Sasuke kämpfen würden. Dies zog sich dann durch ihre gesamte Ausbildung und ihre Rivalität weitete sich auf ihr gesamtes Leben aus, da die Eine immer versuchte die Andere zu übertrumpfen, sei es im Bezug auf Sasuke oder auf ihre Ninja-Laufbahn, was beide dazu antrieb, stärker zu werden. Auch wenn sie miteinander konkurrieren, achten sich beide jedoch sehr und sind in ihrem Herzen immer noch Freundinnen. Verhältnis zu ihrem Team thumb|left|Team 10 In der Ninja-Akademie war Ino die beste Kunoichi ihres Jahrgangs. Bei der anschließenden Teamzusammenstellung wurde sie mit Shikamaru Naara und Choji Akimichi in Team 10 eingeteilt, Teamleader wurde Asuma Sarutobi. Anfangs war sie über ihre Partner alles andere als erfreut, da die beiden auch ausgerechnet die Eigenschaften aufweisen, die Ino am allermeisten hasst, nämlich Chojis Figur und Shikamarus Faulheit. Allerdings wuchs mit der Zeit die Verbundenheit zu ihren Teamkameraden und sie wurden echte Freunde. Im Kampf verlassen sie sich auf ihr eingespieltes Teamplay, bei dem sie ihre Angriffe aufeinander abstimmen und sich gegenseitig stützen. Die Sicherheit und das Wohlbefinden der beiden gehören zu den wichtigsten Dingen in Inos Leben. Ihr Team geht oftmals in den verschiedenen Restaurants essen, wo Choji seiner Ess-Leidenschaft frönt, was Ino immer ziemlich nervt, da sie Diät hält und er immer alles wegisst. Die Gruppe selbst nennt sich spaßeshalber Team Ino Shika Cho, ein Name, den ihre Eltern für ihr damaliges Team verwendet hatten. Nach dem tragischen Tod Asumas ist das ganze Team sehr mitgenommen und auch Ino trauert um ihren Sensei, sie versucht sogar noch ihn zu heilen, als sie schon längst wusste, dass er tot ist. In seinem Gedenken tragen sie die Ohrringe, die er ihnen zur Ernennung zum Chunin schenkte. Liebe thumb|right|Sai und Sasuke, die Objekte Inos Begierde Seit ihrer Kindheit ist Ino, wie die meisten Mädchen, in Sasuke verliebt und versucht ihn für sich zu begeistern. Hierbei geht sie wesentlich forscher und offensiver vor als ihre ehemals beste Freundin Sakura und setzt ihren gesamten Charme und ihr Äußeres ein, um Sasuke zu verführen. Da dieser jedoch nur auf seine Rache an Itachi fokussiert ist, prallen sämtliche Bemühungen ihrerseits an ihm ab und er lässt sie in der Regel links liegen, oder empfindet sie als aufdringlich. Nach Sasukes Weggang aus Konoha scheint sie an Sai gefallen gefunden zu haben, der sie als "Schöne Frau" bezeichnet, obwohl er bei seiner Erforschung der menschlichen Psyche festgestellt hat, dass man Frauen immer das Gegenteil, von dem was man denkt, sagen sollte, weswegen unklar ist, wie ernst dieses Kompliment gemeint ist. Nachdem Shikamaru den anderen Chunin eröffnet, dass sie Sasuke selbst töten müssen, um einen Kreislauf der Rache zu verhindern, zeigt sich, dass sie immer noch Gefühle für Sasuke hegt, da sie darüber in Tränen ausbricht. Inos Missionen Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung thumb|left|Team 10 greift ein Während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung trat Ino das erste Mal in Erscheinung, hier warf sie sich gleich Sasuke um den Hals, was diesen allerdings kalt ließ. Den schriftlichen Teil der Prüfung bestand sie mit ihrem gesamtem Team, was allein ihr Verdienst war, da sie durch Shintenshin no Jutsu Besitz von Sakuras Körper ergriff, ihre Lösungen abschaute, und gleich danach in Shikamarus und Chojis Körper eindrang, um ihre Aufgabenblätter auszufüllen. Während des zweiten Teils der Prüfung wollte sich ihr Team zunächst das nächstschwächere Team herauspicken, um ihm dann die Schriftrolle abzunehmen. Hierbei trafen sie jedoch zunächst auf Neji, der sie jedoch verschont, da er sie für so schwach hält, dass es unter seiner Würde wäre, sich von ihnen eine Schriftrolle zu holen. Danach werden sie Zeugen des Kampfes zwischen Sakura, Lee und dem Sound-Trio und sehen, wie Lee besiegt und Sakura in die Enge getrieben wird. Um ihre alte Freundin und Rivalin zu retten, entschließt sich Ino nach einigem Zögern, einzugreifen und nimmt den Kampf gegen die Oto-Nin auf. Hierbei schaffen sie es, den Gegner aufzuhalten und Ino versucht, die Otos durch die Übernahme ihrer Teamkameradin zum Rückzug zu zwingen, jedoch haben sie nicht mit der Skrupellosigkeit der anderen Beiden gerechnet, die versuchen, Kin umzubringen, um Ino zu schaden. Jedoch werden sie von Neji und Tenten von der Vollendung ihres Plans abgehalten und vom wiedererwachten Sasuke in die Flucht geschlagen. In den anschließenden Ausscheidungskämpfen liefert sie sich ein hartes Duell mit Sakura, bei dem sie sich unentschieden trennen, womit Temari als einziges Mädchen die dritte Runde erreichen konnte. Hiernach scheint ihre alte Freundschaft wieder etwas aufzuleben und sie verfolgen die dritte Prüfung und Orochimarus Angriff gemeinsam von der Tribüne aus. Asumas Tod thumb|right|Asuma stirbt Als schließlich auch Ino und Choji den Rang eines Chunin erreicht hatten, bekamen alle Mitglieder von Team 10 von Asuma Ohrringe überreicht, die sie sogar noch heute tragen. Zwar löste das Team sich nun offiziell auf, doch im Geiste blieben sie alle miteinander verbunden. Nachdem die Akatsukimitglieder Hidan und Kakuzu auf der Suche nach dem Kyuubi das Feuer-Reich durchstreifen und dabei Chiriku besiegen, wird sie als Teil der von Tsunade neu formierten Nijuu Shoutai ausgesendet, um sie zu stellen und zu vernichten. Hierbei ist sie mit Aoba Yamashiro, Choji und Raidou Namiashi in einem Team. Als sie den Notruf von Asumas Team erhalten, eilen sie sofort zu Hilfe, kommen jedoch zu spät, da Hidan Asuma bereits tödlich verwundet hat. Verzweifelt versucht sie Asuma zu heilen, obwohl sie selbst weiß, dass für ihn jede Hilfe zu spät kommt. Unter Tränen lauscht sie den letzten Worten ihres Sensei, der ihr sagt, sie solle niemals hinter Sakura zurückstehen, weder im Nin-Jutsu, noch in der Liebe. In den darauf folgenden Tagen bereitet sie sich, wie der Rest ihres Teams, auf einen weiteren Kampf gegen Hidan und Kakuzu vor, bei dem sie von Kakashi unterstützt werden. Hierbei agiert Ino eher passiv und beschränkt sich darauf, ihre Teamkameraden zu heilen. Schließlich schaffen sie es nach einem harten Kampf, ihren geliebten Meister zu rächen und kehren siegreich nach Konoha zurück. Pains Angriff auf Konoha thumb|left|Ino weint um Shizune Während des Angriffs von Pain auf Konoha begleitete sie Shizune, um zu erfahren, was das Geheimnis von Pain ist und leistete hierbei wichtige Arbeit bei der Lüftung des Geheimnisses von Pain. Zunächst hält sie sich mit ihrem Vater im Verhörzentrum der ANBU auf, wo er den Kopf des von Jiraiya gefangenen Ame-Nin nach Informationen durchsucht. Kurz darauf taucht Shizune auf, um die Informationen der Obduktion mit dem Ergebnis des Verhörs zu vergleichen. Nachdem sie die Funktion der Chakra-Konduktoren erläutert hat, greifen sie der Mensch- und der Animalisch-Körper von Pain an, woraufhin sie herausfinden, das Pain Leichen steuert. Um die gesammelten Informationen zusammenzutragen, ziehen sie sich zurück und Ibiki Morino und einige ANBU übernehmen den Kampf gegen die beiden Pains. Nun kommen sie zu dem Schluss, dass Pain ein Kollektiv von 6 toten Körpern ist, die von einem siebten Shinobi aus dem Hintergrund gelenkt werden. Kurz darauf werden sie vom Mensch-Körper attackiert, der es mit seinem Verhör-Jutsu schafft Shizune den Aufenthaltsort Narutos zu entlocken und sie danach tötet, indem er ihr die Seele entzieht. Die Shinobi-Allianz thumb|left|Ino im [[Vierter Shinobi-Weltkrieg|vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg]] Im 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg gegen Tobi und seine Zetsu-Armee sowie Kabuto Yakushi und seine Armee aus wiederbelebten Shinobi wird Ino der fünften Division der vereinten Shinobi-Streitkräfte zugewiesen. Dabei steht sie unter anderem mit Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame und Hana Inuzuka unter dem Kommando von General Mifune. Als die erste Division unter Druck gerät, wird sie abkommandiert, um diese zu unterstützen. Hierbei trifft sie wieder auf Shikamaru und Choji und vereint sich mit diesen, um Darui dabei zu helfen, Kinkaku zu stoppen. Hierbei ist sie maßgeblich beteiligt, den nach einem Kombinationsangriff im Kage Mane no Jutsu gefangenen Kinkaku im Kohaku no Jouhei zu versiegeln, da sie in seinen Geist eindringt und auf Daruis Zuruf antwortet, womit er in das Gefäß gesogen wird. thumb|right|Ino [[Shinten Bunshin no Jutsu|ergreift Besitz von zwei Zetsus]] Als Nächstes wollen sich die Drei um Kakuzu kümmern, werden jedoch von Shikaku Nara angewiesen, sich um ihren ebenfalls wiederbelebten Meister Asuma zu kümmern, da sie seinen Kampfstil besser kennen als alle anderen. Choji kann es zunächst nicht übers Herz bringen, seinen ehemaligen Meister anzugreifen, woraufhin Ino ihn an seine letzten Worte an sie erinnert. Asuma lobt das Wachstum seiner Schüler, bevor sie ihn angreifen. Choji schafft es jedoch immer noch nicht, Asuma anzugreifen. Als dieser zu einem gefährlichen Angriff gegen Choji ansetzt, schubst Ino ihn aus dem Weg und dringt in Chojis Geist ein, um an seiner statt gegen Asuma zu kämpfen, wobei sie ihn nochmals eindringlich auf ihre Pflicht hinweist. Choji reißt sich nun zusammen und Ino benutzt das Shinten Bunshin no Jutsu, um Asuma mit zwei Zetsu gleichzeitig anzugreifen. Asuma ist besiegt und gratuliert seinen Schülern zu ihrem perfekten Teamwork, bevor er versiegelt wird. Die Kämpfe dauern bis in die Nacht an und die Drei assistieren in den Kämpfen gegen die anderen wiederbelebten Shinobi, bis die Statue Gedou Mazou auf dem Schlachtfeld wütet. Danach sieht man sie mit ihrem Team und Tenten planen. Am nächsten Morgen sind sie und die anderen auf Anweisung von Shikamaru in Kreise eingeteilt bis Naruto eintrifft, was verhindern soll, dass Zetsus Klone unbemerkt angreifen können, da jeder attackiert werden soll, der seinen Kreis verlässt. Nachdem sie vom Hauptquartier informiert werden, dass Naruto und Killerbee gegen Tobi kämpfen, bricht sie zusammen mit den anderen der Chunin-Gruppe auf, um Naruto im Kampf zu unterstützen. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|Ino setzt Shintenshin no Jutsu ein Ino war die beste Kunoichi ihres Jahrgangs, besitzt das meiste Chakra in ihrer Gruppe und ist sehr gut im Umgang mit den Gedankenkontroll-Jutsus ihres Clans, welche sie im Kampf hauptsächlich einsetzt. Hierbei profitiert sie sehr von der Zusammenarbeit mit ihren Teamkollegen, die sich gut ergänzen. Hierbei arbeitet sie vor allem gezielt mit Shikamaru zusammen, da der Gegner für ihr Shintenshin no Jutsu fixiert sein muss. Nach Anwendung des Jutsus ist ihr Körper schutzlos, weshalb er auf ihn aufpasst. Sie besitzt Kenntnisse im medizinischen Nin-Jutsu und hat sehr große Kenntnisse im Bereich der Pflanzenwelt, vor allem Blumen sind ihr Spezialgebiet, was wohl darauf zurückzuführen ist, dass sie oftmals im Blumenladen ihrer Eltern aushelfen muss. Sie ordnet Menschen ihren Eigenschaften nach Blumen zu und kann an der Handfläche erkennen, welchen Beruf ein Mensch ausübt. Des Weiteren zeigt sich während des zweiten Teils der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung, dass sie in der Lage ist, Chakra zu spüren. Techniken Parameter Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team 10/Team Asuma' *'Nijuu Shoutai' *'Division 5' Trivia *Ihr Vater deutet des Öfteren an, dass er lieber einen Jungen bekommen hätte. *Ino hat von diversen Charakteren Spitznamen erhalten: **Ihr Spitzname von Naruto lautet "Sasuke-Obaka" was zu deutsch "Sasuke-Idiotin" bedeutet. **Wenn sie sich mit Sakura streitet, was sie meistens tut, nennt Sakura Ino oft "Ino Schwein" was eine Anspielung auf Inos Name ist (Ino = jap. Schwein). ***Sie nennt Sakura hingegen "Stirnie". **Sai nennt sie "schöne Frau." *Sie hat das meiste Chakra von ihren Teamkollegen. *Sie gilt als eigensinnig, eitel und aufgeweckt. *Ihre Lieblingsspeisen sind Pudding und Minitomaten. **Sie mag hingegen keine Sashimi. *Sie möchte einmal gegen Sakura kämpfen. *Ihre Lieblingswörter sind verschiedene symbolische Blumennamen. *Ihr Hobby ist Shoppen. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin *Naruto: Die Schriften des To *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Team 10 Kategorie:Team Asuma Kategorie:Kunoichi Kategorie:Inos Kämpfe